Strawberry Cakes
by awriterneedsnoname
Summary: Rukia lost her love to pursue her dreams and goals. Ichigo, being as stubborn as he was, would not let her go. He had something to prove to her, and he would not stop until he won her heart back. Even if she had cheated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**TB, I think you're quite right, pal. But then again, if this story isn't for you, it isn't for you. I've read quite a few stories where Ichigo's some hard headed asshole, and sadly, that's just not what I wanted to write him as. So coming upon this revelation, I don't see why you even bothered to read the thing. If you've got anything else to say, don't be _spineless, _tell me through something I can actually respond to, yeah? I'm a pretty nice guy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

_She heard knocking come from front door of her hotel room, throwing a robe on and removing herself from the man beside her, she rushed to the door. Opening the door, the face she saw brought her to slight panic._

"_What are you doing here, Ichigo?" _

"_Hey, I brought you your favourite flowers! And I also brought the first cake we made togeth-" He began._

_From the other side of the door, he heard a man not foreign to him beckon her back to the suite, a plate of chocolaty decadence in his hand. _

_In denial of the whole situation, Ichigo could not help but stare at Rukia, and ask her the all too blatant question._

"_What is that instructor doing here, Rukia?" _

"_You know the answer, Ichigo."_

"_How could you do something like this? You could lose everything! You know he's married." _

"_I'd do anything and lose anything to reach my dream of being the greatest __pâtissière.__ In order to do that, I must learn how to create the famous crème __brûlée he is known to be the master of. A Japanese woman can never create the perfect French dish on her own.__"_

_Only the first sentence registered in his mind at that moment," Including me?"_

"_Including you. Just leave."_

"_You fucking had sex with that old guy just for him to teach you how to make some fucking crème __brûlée? Anyone can create the perfect pastries! Talent, skill and the urge to learn will satisfy!" Ichigo furiously whispered. _

_"That I did. You can leave now." Rukia retorted, only answering to his first angry reply. After a few seconds of thought, she replied again. "That's not the truth, Ichigo. I want my dream to be accomplished. Your gyokuro tea and pastry ideal just doesn't go with the cognac and caramel flan ideal my dream is made of._

_"I'll prove you wrong. I'll become the best __pâtissière you've ever met. I will surpass that damned Frenchman and prove to you. I'll win you back from him."_

"_It's a waste of your time, Ichigo."_

_As Ichigo turned and walked away, Rukia let a single tear fall from her eyes. She closed the door tightly and leaned her back against the door, sobbing as the French pastry instructor ate his cake unnervingly. _

**Flashback End. **

"And so this is why I must surpass that asshole French pâtissière!" Ichigo exclaimed to his fellow pastry chef, removing a dessert dish from the oven.

"Well, I never took you to be the romantic type, Ichigo. But yeah, you've been doing great! You've got so much potential and so much skill. I'd want to be your apprentice if the same man hadn't taught us. My pride also compels me not to stroke your ego too much." replied Tatsuki, whipping away at a bowl.

Two years ago, Ichigo could've sworn the woman beside him would be his true love, guiding him through the art of pastries, not a friend of his. Today, he wanted nothing more than to surpass her and the damned Frenchman, and win back his woman. Stupid, they would call him, but stupid, he was not. Only this kind of love and affection could tear down the emotional wall of Kuchiki Rukia, and only Kurosaki Ichigo had that power. No Frenchman could take her heart and shape it. He could only take her dreams and turn them into reality. Well if a fuckin' Frenchman could do it, Ichigo surely could. And this was his ambition. His goal as a pâtissière.

"Uhm, K-k-kurosaki-san, would you like to have lunch with me?" A quiet voice whispered from behind him.

"Sorry, Inoue-san. I'm busy." Said Ichigo as he continued frosting the chiffon layer cake.

"O-o-okay then Kurosaki-kun." Said Inoue Orihime as she turned to walk out of the class kitchen.

"So blatant, eh Ichigo? The only way you could be more arrant was if you straight up told her you didn't like her and never would." Tatsuki smirked. "She is my friend you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I can't help it. She's so clingy." Ichigo replied.

Orihime stood behind the door her usually happy demeanor was now nothing but a grim face under the dim light of the hallway. As she began to click her heels away from the room, Tatsuki exited the room just in time to see long, burnt orange hair round the corner.

Shit.

"ICHIGOO!"

**A/N I hate it when people use the term constructive criticism. I mean seriously, if you don't want a super bad review, just say it! ._. Sorry it's so short! Hopefully if the story is well taken by the audience, I'll put more effort into it and make it a little longer. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the nice review Water-star, it brought a smile to my face. I was thinking this could need a little work, would you mind lending me a hand on what I could add? I will try and add more details and the works.**

**Also, thank you, pigsinthesky, for your slightly acrimonious review. I'm just kidding, it was nice enough of you just to read the first chap. I'm not quite sure how to make the chapters longer, because I have the attention span of a gnat. And recipes I will include when I find a way to correspond it with the story. It just might be in this chapter. :D **

**Characters may be a little OOC, because I don't really know how they'd act if they had talent like I did. ;D I know it's short, but I'm really only aiming for 500-1000 or so words per chapter.. :/**

Chapter 2

Ichigo ran out of the room, a large slanted knife in his hand.

"What! What's the problem?" Ichigo yelled.

"Orihime heard everything you said!" Tatsuki replied.

"Oh, is that all? You've made me worried for nothing then." The orange haired man replied darkly.

"You bastard!" said Tatsuki as she backhanded Ichigo.

"Fine, I'll go apologize to her tomorrow. Just don't bother me about these comic things."

Heading back into the room, Ichigo scowled to himself.

_Damned woman can't even see that I have more things to worry about. Like the fact that Rukia's birthday is arriving, and that is the day I'll win her heart over with the greatest crème brûlée she has ever tasted. I'll surpass her instructor._

Ichigo began packing his things to prepare to leave. Grabbing a spare pastry box, Ichigo placed the finish lemon meringue chiffon cake into it. He grabbed a jar and poured in the whipped strawberries he'd made earlier. His sisters always enjoyed devouring anything that had his namesake in it. He'd stop by the school to pick them up. He hoped his crazy father would not be home too early; he had a large headache that his insane father would only make worse.

Ichigo pulled into the school parking lot and waited for his sisters. His sleek Audi A6 stood out in the parking lot filled with less than expensive automobiles.

"ICHI-NII-SAN!" He heard dual calls of his name ring out throughout the parking lot.

Running from one of the side doors of the school, Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin came running out. Karin ran with a soccer ball in hand, and Yuzu with a chef's toque. They rushed to their nii-san's car, anxious to tell them of their day. Karin, of course arrived first, and began to pour out the events of her day.

"Ichi-nii! Today was amazing! I was picked to be on the varsity boys team, and I kicked some guys ass!" Karin exclaimed.

"Well today I signed up for a new club! There was cooking involved! This weird guy even gave me a toque!" Karin said enthusiastically.

Ichigo looked at his little sisters. A little sense of pride filled him, but instead he gave them his trademark scowl.

"Sounds good to me, get in the car and let's head home." He said.

Soon enough, Ichigo pulled into his driveway. Karakura Town was a small one, it wouldn't take him long to get home, even without having to pick up his sisters. The girls piled out of the car and rushed inside. Karin headed towards their room, while Yuzu went straight for the kitchen. She began to prepare the nights' dinner.

"My dear children! I smell the wonders of my daughter Yuzu's cooking! Ohh Masaki, our daughter is cooking using her delightful expertise!" Isshin shouted.

Isshin's voice echoed throughout the house and shook Ichigo to his core. He scowled respectively and opted to slam his door shut and began preparing what he would teach a class he was offered to become an instructor of. Ichigo sighed deeply as he attempted to relieve stress by scribbling angrily on a sheet of paper. As he closed the drawing pad, it landed on a page with a childishly drawn bunny. Ichigo scowled at the pad and tossed it aside. Leave it to ole Chappy the Bunny to cause him more stress.

"_Ichigo, look! It's a chappy mitten!"_

"_Ichigo, oh my God! It's a chappy notebook!"_

"_Ichigo, look, look, look! It's a chappy mug!"_

Ichigo groaned at the memories. Though it was a stoic petite girl that broke his heart, it would always be a cheerful immature rather short girl that stole it. Setting his thoughts aside for another rainy day, Ichigo went back to planning the recipe he'd teach the class the following day. It was supposed to be a small class, four-five students he recalled being told. At least he had Tatsuki as a sous-chef. It brought a slight smile to his face, knowing tomorrow would not be complete hell.

"Aha! I have an idea!" Ichigo spoke aloud; a fist pumped in the air and a knee high enough to have hit Rukia in the chin.

Ichigo quickly jotted down an easy recipe he was sure the beginners of tomorrow's lesson would be able to comprehend. Flan tarts were the simplest of simple desserts. If his new students could not create a good dish after four to five tries, he'd be severely disappointed. They'd be idiots in his book until they proved themselves otherwise.

Ichigo needed to call in to Yoruichi-san to tell her what he was preparing, to make sure she had what he needed in the class kitchen. The orange haired man grabbed his cell phone off of his desk and dialed the number. Five rings later, Yoruichi picked up.

"Hello?" She inquired.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san! It's Kurosaki Ichigo. I've decided what I'll teach the class tomorrow, and would like to know if you have the certain ingredients I need." Ichigo responded.

"Oh, of course, of course. Go ahead and list the items, I'll have Renji check. He's still there even now." She replied.

"Still? It's almost 6:30! He's usually one of the first out." Ichigo commented.

"Well it seems to me he wants to perfect something. Anyhow, list the items."

Slightly taken aback by Renji's shocking action, Ichigo paused momentarily and stuttered.

"I'll n-n-need vanilla essence, pastry sheets and all purpose flour. Sugar, butter, eggs and salt; the necessities, should always be in stock." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi giggled on the phone, for a reason unapparent to Ichigo. Then he heard a man's voice, and he decided he wanted to hear no more.

"That's all I need, so uh, if you could just call Renji and have him check.. Or maybe I'll just call him instead. Thank you for your time!" Ichigo finished lamely.

Ichigo then called Renji and explained to him the situation. And with great luck, there was enough of everything the recipe called for. Having had a long stressful day, Ichigo plopped on the bed and began to rest his eyes. He jolted back up five seconds later. Amidst preparing the ingredients, he had forgotten to prepare a set of easy to learn instructions for his class, so he wouldn't have to explain too much. Ichigo was a terribly lazy man. He scowled, and got his ass up and to his desk. He grabbed a pen and began scrawling messily in a notebook.

_Each student needs one pastry sheet, ¾ mL of milk, ¼ cup of sugar, 4 eggs, 2 tbsp of all-purpose flour, and 1stp of vanilla essence. We need to set out the pastry sheet in a greased pan and prick it with a fork. Afterwards, to create a crust, we need to roll the border of it and press it down with a fork. That should be set aside. The milk should be boiled with the vanilla essence and stirred at a constant pace. This mix is then to be taken away from the heat. A good-sized bowl should have the sugar and egg whites in it, beaten until fluffy. The flour should then be added, after beaten the boiled milk should be added. We then have to stir it well and then set it aside awhile. When the oven is preheated to 400 degrees (F) (about 204.44 degrees C.) The flan mixture should be poured into the pastry sheet and baked for about forty minutes (perhaps less, depending on the oven)._

"Agh this should do it!" Ichigo said to himself, throwing down his pen and scowling.

Ichigo was utterly tired and utterly tense. He needed sleep, and he needed it now. Colliding his body with his bed, Ichigo hit his dreamland with enthusiasm.

Tomorrow would be another long day for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again, Water-star, for your review has made me decide to update again. I'd like to update as quickly as humanely possible, and that means updating with at least some form of good content. I do know that my chapters are ridiculously short, but I find when I write a lot my content grows worse and brain becomes blocked up. So like I mentioned before, I think 500-1100 is going to be my max. :D **

**I lack skills in the writing department, but if you ever need a perfect cake, let me know. ._.**

**I'm not quite proud of this chapter, but then again, what can I do? (Completely rhetorical, don't answer that.) Did I forget to mention that this was AU? Well you guys should've known that if you read the first two chapters. :D**

**On with the half-assed written story!**

**Chapter 3**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ichigo slammed the alarm clock down with his hand, knocking it down in the process. He despised waking up early on Saturdays, but it was something he'd have to get used to now. Groggily lifting himself from his homely bed, Ichigo groaned and cracked his back. He craned his neck to look at the time on his alarm clock.

_7:20. I guess I'll call down and see if Tatsuki has Orihime's number. Maybe I was being too harsh. The girl is really sensitive. I suppose befriending her wouldn't cause any large disruption to me. _

Ichigo called up Tatsuki and requested for Orihime's number, which she reluctantly gave to him. Tatsuki gave Ichigo one warning before hanging up.

_She isn't very good with technology of any sorts, so therefore she should only call. Refrain from texting her, will ya, Ichi?_

Ichigo hesitated when he had inserted the numbers in his phone. His usual asshole appearance was currently draining away from him, leaving the friendly and more sensitive side he'd tried so hard to hide, the way Rukia had done, in order to leave him. His goal could not be achieved within the time limits of Rukia's birthday with so many distractions, and so he'd have to blow off a nice girl such as Orihime to attain what he desired.

_Just like her. I've become just like her. Leaving everything for a goal, a dream._

Ichigo scowled to himself as he hit the dial button.

_It's now or never._

Three rings later, a chirpy Orihime picked up.

"Ohayo! Who might this be?" Orihime chirped.

Her vivacious manner caused him to falter. Shocked at her burst of less than human early morning liveliness, Ichigo took a slight pause and a sharp intake of breath before speaking.

"Uhm, good morning, Inoue-san. It's Ichigo. I really want to apologize for the nonsense I had said yesterday, and I wanted to know if you'd like to have breakfast with me? I really am sincere." Ichigo told her.

On the other side of the line, Orihime smiled before giving him a modest answer.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'd love to have breakfast with you."

"I guess if ya give me your address I can pick you up and we can head out to this bakery I know. I've been wanting to try their stuff, see if they're any better than me. I also have a class today, but if there's any other free time I'd like to get to know you better." Ichigo replied.

_And off goes another setback bomb. I guess there won't be time for perfecting my crème brûlée recipe today. _

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun! I'd love that. I live in the circle on the other side of Karakura Town, two streets from Tatsuki. It's the third house on the right curve of the circle." Orihime stammered.

"What, couldn't give me a street name and a house number?" Ichigo joked.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Kurosaki-ku-" The burnt orange haired girl began.

"I'm only kidding, Inoue-san. I think I can get there in about 20 minutes, including the time I need to get dressed. And also, do you mind if I call you Orihime?" said Ichigo.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelped.

Ichigo gulped. "Not too loud now, it's no more than 7:30 in the morning. And it's only fair if you called me Ichigo."

"Right, sorry Kurosaki- I mean Ichigo. Thank you, I'll leave you to get ready. I'll be waiting on the front steps of my house."

With those final words, Orihime hung up. On her side, she sighed heavily and smiled.

_At least we can be friends, or acquaintances at the least._

Ichigo, on the other hand, was just happy she would not be upset with him; therefore he would not have to care as much, and in the end cause more setbacks for himself. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Ichigo went to his closet and slid back the door, jumping back slightly when a stuffed bunny stared back at him.

_That thing never ceases to alarm me. Rukia, I miss you so much. _

Pulling out his casual clothing, Ichigo prepared to make his leave. Setting aside a duffel bag, he went to look for his uniform, opting to choose one with black pants and a white double-breasted coat. Folding his uniform neatly and placing it in the bag, Ichigo grabbed his toque and set out for his car.

Barely ten minutes out of his house, and the orange haired man's scowl appeared on his face.

"Goddamn! Traffic? It's fuckin' 7:40!" Ichigo complained.

Swerving to the side as he swore to himself, Ichigo pulled into another lane and took an inner road to the other side of town. Within fifteen minutes, Ichigo arrived at Inoue Orihime's house. Instead of stepping out of the car, Ichigo rolled down his window, to where Orihime's head popped up.

"Good morning Ichigo!"

"Waaah!" Ichigo hollered, jumping up slightly and hitting his head against the roof of his car. "Whoa Orihime, don't scare me like that! But hey, we're late, so we can chat on the way there, and most definitely when we get there."

Orihime nodded her head and smiled brightly, walking to the other side of the car and settling down on the passenger side. Feeling considerable awkwardness, Ichigo turned on the radio, where he heard a voice he hadn't heard in over two years.

"..And so, the two of us, master and student, Shiba Kaien and Kuchiki Rukia, will be coming to Karakura Town for a demo, in memory of Momoyama Heita. All are welcome. Also-"

Ichigo cut the radio and began driving in silence again.

_So she has a new master, huh? What happened to old man Kotsubaki Sentarō?_

Ichigo forced the thoughts out of his mind and continued driving. As the pair arrived at the bakery, Ichigo put on his best mask and shot Orihime a grin and bounded out of the car.

"Let's go! We have some taste testing to do. I have a class to teach at 9:30! Not that I'm attempting to rush you or anything of the sort.." Ichigo said enthusiastically.

"Of course, let's go!"

**A/N So yeah.. not proud. It's not great, but I guess it's sort of like a filler for what's to come. I hate writing fillers because they often come out as extremely boring, but I guess this can be where the plot begins to build..or something like that. Yeah, while I'm writing this, I'm baking a meringue chiffon layer cake. Sound good? It is good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Probably won't update for a week or more after this one, I've got a few classes to teach, students to inspire, guys to beat up.**

**I gravely apologize if Ichigo is a bit more OOC then usual, I've turned his character into myself when I come upon such situations, which in fact, is often.**

Chapter 4

"Fuckin' hell. I've got a girl I have to make amends with outside waiting on me and fuckin' class to be at soon, and instead I'm decorating a damn cake. Never thought I'd find this task annoying like I do now." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Hey, carrot top! Better finish that fast if you want that pretty lady out there to still have a date, you hear? I sure wouldn't mind takin' a crack at that. She's got a mighty fine set of assets," shouted the voice of a brusque sous-chef from across the kitchen. "Looks good enough to eat."

"I'm almost done! Molding several fondant figures takes time and skill you know! Something you obviously don't have! And you better not be let me catch you say shit about her 'assets' again or I'll punch your fuckin' face in." yelled a heated Ichigo.

Ichigo thought back to the incident that led him to be in the kitchen and not in the front demanding better service and better pastries. Not that this bakery wasn't good, it just wasn't great, as far as what he was witnessing at the moment.

So how exactly did out orange haired protagonist come to have this fate? Ichigo, in his false manner of enthusiasm, ran head first for the bakery door, unbeknownst to him, right into a man carrying a large three tier cake. When explaining who he was and where he came from, the shopkeeper Urahara Kisuke was more than happy to allow him to compensate in skill, something his workers were highly envious of, and therefore treated him as if he were less than the trash they baked, or attempted to bake.

"Ahh, Kurosaki-san! It seems you've not only frosted the disaster you caused but also created little figurines for it. Our client will be most pleased." Kisuke spoke.

"All in an hour's work. So I'll be taking my leave now. And just saying, your pâtissières suck, and some of the pastries that come out of here are crap." Ichigo said, rushing out of the kitchen.

Urahara Kisuke glanced at the orange blur, waved his hand and went back to his business, pushing the fuming anger down. He'd have his dessert served cold, meaning he'd have to wait for the right opportunity to have it.

In the car, Ichigo could not stop apologising.

"I'm so sorry Orihime, really I am! I didn't mean to bump into that guy, and then it took so long for us to finish the tier that I messed up and I just-" Ichigo started.

"Look Ichigo, don't worry about it! I accept both apologies! Now please, we have to hurry if you want to make it to that class on time. I have to go to Renji's kitchen so he can give me a private lesson. For some reason, he doesn't like bean paste, butter and cheese flan!"

Ichigo sweat dropped.

_How did this girl even graduate from Culinary School? _

They quietly talked about anything and anyone for the next fifteen minutes, until finally they arrived at their building.

"Thanks for the ride, Ichigo! I'll see you around!" Orihime said happily as she got out of the car went into the building.

Ichigo reached back and grabbed his duffel bag, making sure he had put his toque inside. As he rushed inside, he bumped into Tatsuki.

"Ichigo! You've only just gotten here?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, but long story, I'll tell you over lunch. On the other hand, I need to go change, so can you please prepare this while I'm in the changing room?" Ichigo replied as he tossed her a word black notebook. "It should be somewhere in the middle of the book. It's labeled 'Flan for Beginners. Thanks a bunch!"

Ichigo rushed upstairs and towards the men's changing area, leaving Tatsuki to ponder. Setting her thoughts aside, Tatsuki went towards the kitchen set aside for Ichigo's class. Five minutes later, Tatsuki was busy setting down ingredients and materials needed for the class. Ichigo popped his head through the doorway.

"Hey Tatsuki, I've got to check in with Yoruichi. Mind holding off the students for me if they happen to come by and I'm not back?" Ichigo said.

"Sure thing Ichigo." She said, her hands full of mixing bowls, one threatening to tilt over the top.

As Tatsuki placed the bowls down and grabbed the notebook, a little boy with red hair jumped from the doorway.

"Hey miss, can ya help me find my way?" said the boy sweetly, his eyes widening slightly and his lips pouted.

"Of course, kid. Who or what are ya looking for?" She said.

"I'm looking for hallway 5!" He replied.

"Whaa-whaat? You look like you're ten! Why would you be looking for that hall? That hall is for the business officials and best chefs!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"What if I told you I was the best chef?" said the boy, pouting slightly.

"Haha, alright fine, let's go kid." Tatsuki said, placing the notebook on a counter and walking out the room with the boy in tow.

As soon as they two rounded the corner, a taller redhead slipped into the class. The man slinked over to the counter where a notebook lay. Flipping through the book, he found what he was looking for, and began snapping pictures of the few pages.

"Sorry Ichigo, I need it. I don't know why you spent so much time on it, but man, I need this for my bakery or else I'll go broke. I'm sorry." The man with the tattooed eyebrows muttered to himself, sounding almost insane.

**A/N ****I'd hate to leave you guys with such a short chapter, but I've sort of filled up my schedule with an endless amount of things. **

**Cya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Many apologies for the long wait; it's been like 51 days. :P And also, Tatsuki is kind of really OOC, but in my opinion she has a gentler side behind that tom-boyish charade.**

**Let it be known that this chapter will suck, because I had lost the original 4,498 word chapter, and it got me a bit mad. **

"Abarai-san?" A voice called out from the doorway, as Renji began to turn around and walk out.

"Ahh, Orihime-san, uhm, hey what are ya lookin' for?" Renji stuttered.

"You of course! We have a lesson today. You were going to teach me how to bake using _normal _ingredients. You know, without tuna and cheese paste and the likes." Inoue said a bit flatly.

'Oh! Yes. Right. Let's go." Renji replied, slightly irked by her sad disapproval of what he believed was normal.

Immediately he began exited the room, accidentally knocking over the notebook as he walked off.

"Abarai-san you dropped-" Inoue started.

Renji cut in. "C'mon Orihime, let's go."

With her finally in tow, a silence enveloping the two as they walked towards the other side of the building. Breaking the silence, The burnt orange haired woman spoke.

"Abarai-san, why were you in Kurosa- Ichigo's kitchen?" She said.

"Ah, I was looking for him, I just needed something." Renji replied cautiously.

"Oh! Alright then." She chirped.

Tatsuki was confused. She was perplexed in every way conceivable. Out of nowhere, a little boy with burning red hair had appeared, asking for directions in pretenses unknown to Tatsuki, rather than the fact the he was looking for a place up to par with a CEO's office.

"So kid, what's your name?"Tatsuki asked.

"Renroku. How 'bout cha?"He replied.

"Tatsuki. Have I seen you anywhere before? You look familar, kid. Your hair reminds me of one of my colleagues' hair."

"Otou-san? He's the only one I know with amazing red hair like me!"

"Oh? Abarai-san is your dad? Renji? The 23 year-old Renji? asked Tasuki curiously.

"Hai! Well I don't know how old he is..but Otou-san is the best baker with the best hair! He even told me to come down here and meet him so we can try some of his new cakes, since I only met him last month!" Renroku happily replied.

"But your Otou-san doesn't work in this section; he's in the west wing of the building. We're all the way in the east." Tatsuki said suspiciously, Renroku's last statement catching her off guard.

_That could have a connection with Renji's break up last month.. Scratch that, there is definitely a connection._

"Uhm.. well, Otou-san only told me I had to come down here for a bit. I'm sure he's here though. Why else would he tell me to come down?"Renroku replied shakily.

"How old are you, Renroku?"asked Tatsuki.

"I'm seven! Why?"he replied.

_Seven? So Renji was 17 when he knocked a girl up. It took that long for his girlfriend to notice?_

"Then you're old enough to get yourself some ice cream. Why don't you head down to the cafe and get some? Tell 'em it's on Tatsuki!"She said, uncertain of Renji's motives.

_Renji's been pretty unstable since his own break up.. and then Rukia broke up with Ichigo horrifically and ruined their friendship.._

"Oi, Tatsuki oba-san. What about my pops?"

"What did you just call me?"Tatsuki said, glaring.

"Uhh.. Tatsuki nee-chan?"replied a squirming Renroku.

"Good. Now don't you worry about him, I'll catch up with him and let him know you're going to get some ice cream. Tell your pops you need a new shirt, too. I just noticed it's got some holes in it."

"I have no money!"

"I said tell them it's on me!"

"But it's not on you! You're clean! And plus, I was talking about buyin' a new shirt."

"Why you- Whatever. Just tell them I'm paying for it. And by the way, who's your mom kid?"

Tatsuki thought for a short moment. "Wait, no money for a new shirt?"

"Yah. No money means no shirt. Anyway, pops doesn't care much. He's working too hard on his bakery, I noticed it! I don't wanna bother him." Renroku said.

"You're a good kid, Roku. Alright, here's twenty dollars, buy yourself an ice cream cone and spend the rest on whatever you want." Tatsuki said gently, handing him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Hey before I go, Tatsuki, did ya ever train the dojo near by the Karakura Market?"

"I did, a very long time ago. But that's a story for another day, so just head on down and get yourself some dessert. Cya 'round, Roku." she said.

"Cya Tatsuki nee-chan!" Renroku replied as he darted towards the direction café.

Tatsuki began making her way back to the classroom, thoughts clouding her brain. As she arrived, she saw that Ichigo's notebook was on the floor, slightly open. Though suspicious, she gave the perpetrator the benefit of doubt.

_I must've knocked it off the counter when I left with the Roku. _

Unaware of the new presence in the room, Tatsuki was left in her thoughts and suspicions.

"Yo." Ichigo said.

No reply was heard.

"Oi!"

Again there was no reply.

"Oi, Tatsuki!"

He was met again with silence.

"TATSUKI!" Ichigo belted.

"Nani! What Ichigo!" Tatsuki roared, finally breaking out of her trance.

"Well goddamn, finally awake, ain't cha. Anyhow, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, his playful smirk fading away, concern etching itself on his face.

"Hai. Just a little off. I prepared everything you asked though, and the students should be here soon." She replied.

"Arigato, Tatsuki, but are ya sure your fine?" Ichigo said to her, blatantly not believing she was fine.

"I'm fine. Hey, have you seen Renji?" She asked calmly.

"Sure have, he was walking down the hall with Inoue-san." He replied.

"Oh. Well alright. I set up for you. I'm going to go up to the roof and take a breather." Tatsuki said, slightly shaking., as she turned to walk away.

"Oi, are ya sure you're fine? You can go home now if you'd like." Ichigo asked, worry in his handsome features.

"Eh, I'll be okay, just a load of thoughts." Tatsuki said.

"Well save those thoughts for a rainy day, it's weird not seeing ya all invincible and tough-"Ichigo began.

"Shut the fuck up, Ichigo." She retorted.

Ichigo smiled and looked at her, but soon his smile was replaced with scowl when he heard loud noises in the hall.

"Well, I've got some snot-nosed brats to teach, and headaches to fend off. You can head up to the roof now, but don't think too much, eh? I don't like my old child hood friend being sad." Ichigo said, a wave of nostalgia washing over him as he said "child hood friend."

"_ICHIGO! You need to kick higher! You suck." A young and violent girl yelled. _

"_NANI? I'm kicking twice as high as you!" An orange haired boy said,a scowl appearing on his face._

"_Shut the fuck up!" She screamed._

"Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. ICHIGO!" Tatsuki shouted, pulling the strawberry out of his memories.

"Oi, Don't yell. I've got a headache already." He replied.

"Well, your kids are here, and by the looks of them, they are probably your age, or else they're 1-2 years younger than you." Tatsuki said, as she exited the room. She turned around partway out. "And Ichigo, just remember one thing. Take it easy." And with that, she was gone.

Six students piled into the classroom. Each had a distinct look to them, something Ichigo had not failed to notice. One came in with a 69 tattooed on his face, and another with a shiny bald head and red eye shadow. Following those two came a shorter boy, with spiky bleached white hair. A girl walked in beside him. She was a bit taller than him and carried a sketching pad and a book. When those two had cleared the way, two others walked in; one had a bored expression on his face and the other had a rebel appeal to him, with his bright blue hair. Ichigo finished analyzing his new students and began roll call. The students, aside from the girl and the white haired boy, began arguing.

'What are you lookin' at baldly? You want my fist down your throat? Huh?" the blue haired one said.

"Who you callin' baldy, blueberry?" the bald one retorted.

"Shiroooo-chan, why are we here?" asked the girl, directing her question towards the the short white haired boy.

"You burned down my kitchen when I attempted to teach you. You will now face a true teacher, Kurosaki-san. He is a great chef whom you will learn much from." Said the one and only Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Quit yappin' class. It's time to work, or get out. I understand most of you punks are here on some kind of community service. In order to actually assist me during my _real_ classes, you need to learn the basics, and the works. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, you can refer to me as Kurosaki, or Ichigo."

**A/N I'd really hate to be one of those authors that rarely writes good chapters, and has a confusing plot, but I'm still trying to remember what I had written in the original chapter, and it irks me that I can't remember. Therefore I put in this one. It'll get the point across I guess, so you guys understand what's going on in the story. Other than that, happy fan-fic hunting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So here's a bit quicker of an update, though it is rather confusing. I do realize this chapter's not the best, but I'm really rushing to get to the actual plot of the story. It annoys me that I'm doing this, but I'm quite lazy. And also, I did a little change towards the end of chapter 3, so that it'll flow easier when the rest of the story comes along. You don't necessarily have to go back and read the last blurb, I'm just saying now there'll be a good dose of Shiba Kaien now. **

**Ah, the sweet smell of success. I have survived teaching a bunch of hooligans, the same way Ichigo is about to _attempt._ Haha, well on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

The students who'd earlier been burlesque and rowdy now looked at Ichigo blankly. Grimmjow and Ikkaku both looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"What? You're the teacher, Carrot-top?" shouted the blue-headed punk.

"You're one to talk, blueberry." Ikkaku replied.

"Blue hair, blady, you're both staying after today and washing every single item that we use. You're also gonna wipe the tables AND mop the floors. You guys have caused enough ruckus the past fifteen minutes." Ichigo said, a vein threatening to pop near the side of his forehead.

"The fuck you talkin' about, carrot top!" Grimmjow said, angered by the punishment added already to his punishment of being here. He began to run up, only to be held back by Ulquiorra, the mate that'd walked in with him.

"It's Kurosaki to you.." Ichigo stopped for a second and looked down on his attendance sheet. Ichigo caught sight of a picture of his new student and scrolled across to see the name. "Alright, it's Kurosaki to you, Jeagerjaques."

"It's _just_ Grimmjow, Kurosaki."

_This punk's going to be a troublemaker, I can tell. I need to keep an eye on him. I've been through too much to let a class of punks, spare maybe Toshiro and the girl beside him in the back, ruin my plans._

Waving off all the other attempts at introductions, Ichigo began speaking again, no longer directly pointing conversation at Grimmjow.

"Students, you don't have to introduce yourselves, I know your names, and that's all I need to know. You know mine, I know yours. I know nothing of your personal life, and you know nothing of mine. Let's try to keep this professional. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm normally quite considerate. Just not to idiots. Now that formalities are over, take out a notebook and write this down." Ichigo said blandly, a hint of satisfaction in his eyes, a scowl visible on his typically dashing face. Ichigo didn't know that soon his statement would be considered the most ironic statement he'd spoken in a long time.

"Notebook! What notebook? We're here to be pansies and bake, not write novels!" Ikkaku said, a vein throbbing on his gleaming, shiny head bowling ball of a head.

"Aish! Shut the fuck up! You haven't shut ya trap since we got here! We haven't even said shit about baking yet!" the young man with the 69 on his face said.

"What are you, gay?" Ikkaku said incredulously, while Grimmjow grunted in agreement.

"Enough, all of you! Hisagi, leave it alone. Those two will pay in their own time. Maybe instead of community service, that Jeagerjaques will get some jailtime, and baldy will get something or other revoked." Ichigo said, glaring intently at Grimmjow, and sending Ikakku sidelong glances.

"You look like a freak when you do that with your eyes." Hisagi Shuuhei mumbled.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! JUST GET TO YOUR SEATS AND LISTEN!" A very ticked off Ichigo shouted at the class.

Toshiro Hitsugaya grunted and looked over to Hinamori Momo, who took the seat beside him.

"Shiro-chan, do you really think this was a good idea?" Momo asked.

A child prodigy's pride was not one to be messed with, though Toshiro knew better than to lash out on his closest friend. "Of course it is, don't you believe in your best friend? You'll learn quick, I promise! After all, Kurosaki _is _an old friend of mine." Toshiro replied, a hint of warmth and mirth in his voice.

"Easy for you to say, Shiro-chan. You're great at everything you do. I do appreciate you being here with me though, even if you don't have to be." Momo said, smiling at her beloved friend.

Every time she looked at her white haired friend, whom she affectionately calls "Shiro-chan," she remembered a little more of a time when everything was much simpler that what it was now.

_"Momo! I bought you a teddy bear to replace the ripped one. I know it won't replace it sentimentally.." Toshiro started._

_"Oh Shiro-chan! I love it!" Momo said as she hugged a now blushing Hitsygaya Toshiro._

_"It's nothing special." Toshiro shrugged it off._

Fifteen minutes full brawls and verbal battles later, the class was _finally _settled in. Ichigo then began to instruct his hooligans on the recipe they'd carrying out that day. The students obliged, only arguing when they reached a disagreement with their peers; which in fact was quite often. A strange feeling was running amok in the orange-haired man, yet he couldn't quite place it. Suddenly, he had an urge to walk outside and take a breath. He couldn't though, he knew. He had a two-hour long class he'd have to watch over. He turned his around to grab his black notebook, only to find it not on the counter where he'd left it, but on the floor, a bit far from his counter.

Ichigo strolled over to get his notebook, something catching his eye as he picked up the notebook. There was a red ribbon in between the confines of his notebook.

_It couldn't be. No, not while I'm deadest on having Rukia. But this ribbon, was she here? When did she come? Tatsuki didn't mention any visitors.._

Ichigo was pulled out his thoughts when something cold hit his face.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo screamed.

"Well you were so busy reading your diary you didn't notice that we had been calling your name!" Grimmjow shouted.

Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow back down to his seat, and whispered something in his ear. Grimmjow immediately sat down and shut up.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said, confused at what had just happened, but thankful the blue-haired rebel has shut up.

"You have nothing to be thankful for, Kurosaki. I am merely doing my job."

The rest of the class went by fairly smoothly, without a peep from Grimmjow, and the occasional outburst by Shuuhei or Ikkaku. Toshiro and Momo kept themselves well reserved and busy with whatever Ichigo instructed them to do. Soon enough, class was dismissed and everyone left, save for Shuuhei.

"Well Ichigo, it's nice to see you pretend you don't know me, nor Hitsugaya. That's not nice, buddy." Shuuhei said, amusement in his voice.

"Oh save it, Hisagi. You've seen this class. Who knows what they would've thought. By the end of class, we would've been gay together or _worse_!." Ichigo said, rubbing his temples.

"Oh whatever. How about we go to the bar and have some fun? Relive the old days. We can call up Renji and Yumichika, maybe even Toshiro." Shuuhei said.

"Yumichika? The flamboyant "beautiful things are all I care about" Yumichika?" Ichigo asked, dubiously.

"Yeah, I heard he's made a new friend that's quite the drinker! Hotheaded and temperamental, but very good company, he says."

"Are you one hundred percent sure you're not gay? Sounds like you're trying to hook me up with this friend of his." Ichigo said questioningly.

"Oh shut up. I'm going to text Yumichika and Toshiro, you should go and check with Renji right now."

"Who would want to go to a bar at 3:00 in the afternoon?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

"Who said we were going now? We'll meet up at the usual club/bar at 6:30 and drink 'til morning!

"Whatever, sounds great, let's do it." Ichigo said, knowing he needed a break from the drama he'd infested his life with.

Ichigo stalked out of the classroom, over to Renji's wing. Five minutes of trooping later, he made it.

"Yo, Abarai."

Renji dropped his pan, cold sweat forming on his brows, making his tribal tattoos glisten slightly. He stuttered as he turned to face Ichigo. "Yeah, what's up, Kurosaki?

"Shuuhei wants to know if you wanna hit the club with us. Toshiro probably won't come, but Yumichika will, and he's bringing a new drinking mate." Ichigo said jokingly.

"I th-think I'll pass, bro." Renji said, still a bit shaken.

"Are you okay, Renji?" Ichigo said, minor concern shrouding his features.

"I'm fine." Renji said, as Ichigo sauntered over and put an arm around his shoulder.

"What are you, scared? You still a lightweight?" Ichigo said.

"Shut the fuck up! I can hold my drinks better than you can!" Renji said furiously.

'Well prove it. We're meeting at the old bar at 6:30. Be there or admit defeat, Abarai." With that, Ichigo walked back to his class, and received a thumbs up from Shuuhei, shooting up his own.

_This'll be fun. It should be fun. It's a gathering between friends._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N It's already been a little over a month! My new girlfriend has just been taking my attention away from fanfiction with her enchanting lifestyle over the course of the last month. Oh, I know normally Shuuhei is quite mature and that general shit, but for the purpose of this I've made him a bit more hyper.. Etc.**

**Nevertheless! I have a chapter for you all.**

**Happy Early Valentines!**

**Chapter 7**

The bar was packed to the brim. In every corner of the dimly lit club, people were strewn about. Sweaty, grinding bodies of adolescents (as well as those far out of that age vicinity) were squished up against each other, dancing far too sensually for Ichigo's taste at the moment. Ichigo pushed his way past a couple that had been very close to having sex against a booth near the entrance. It struck Ichigo as amusing when he saw a very busty strawberry blonde "dancing" with a white haired male that seemingly never opened his eyes. The male's face was adorned with a large, creepy smile that went from ear to ear; it caused Ichigo to squirm slightly. Across the floor, Ichigo saw Shuuhei waving frantically at him. From behind Shuuhei's prancing figure, was Yumichika fixing his hair and tweaking his eyelashes.

_Damn girly prick._

Aside from those two, Ichigo could make out a red pineapple shape looming above all the other men and a bit of something white and spike-like protruding from the booth seat. He expected that to be the infamously short Toshiro. Ichigo squinted and looked a bit harder to search for the new drinking buddy Yumichika had picked up, but made out no new figure. Instead of walking over, Ichigo realised he'd been checking out the scene rather than just heading over. Gathering his wits, he made his way over to the bumbling idiot Hisagi, who was still waving rather hard. Ichigo scowled at the display and made second thoughts towards dashing for the exit.

_Fuck it. Let's just have fun for a day, and sulk about my pointless love affairs the rest._

"Yo." Ichigo said nonchalantly to the other men.

"Oi! Ichi-boy ya made it! Go on, man. Have a fuckin' beer. Relax and take it easy." Shuuhei said easily, urging Ichigo to grab one from the table. Ichigo sat down and popped one open and began taking large gulps. Finding himself not enjoying the cold beer rushing down his throat, Ichigo pushed the bottle aside and decided to listen in on the Renji and Shuuhei's argument.

"She wasn't even that cute. I don't see why you were so hooked."

"Fuck man, she was a great lay, you know."

"All you ever think about is where your dick will be next, Renji!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hisagi!"

About an hour later, the gang had found themselves roaming around, dancing and grinding from partner to partner. Shuuhei himself had bought three drinks for three different girls within that time limit. Renji on the other hand, had just gotten as wasted as he possibly could. Being the lightweight that he was, it only took him a few drinks to get a little more than over the top. The entire time, Renji had made it his goal to avoid Ichigo, in order to not become a fool in front of his dear friend. He was a traitor, in the deepest part of his heart, he knew what he'd done was so wrong.

XXX

As time flew, the guys got more into the club's atmosphere. Finally, Yumichika called them all over to the bar area to meet his friend, who had just gotten off work. Ichigo and Shuuhei were the last to arrive. As the pair approached their friends, they saw a very familiar shiny, bald head chugging down a mug of hard beer. The proverbial man was talking animatedly with Renji and Yumichika, while Toshiro looked as blasé as ever.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo and Shuuhei shouted.

"Holy shit! Well if it ain't gay pride and carrot-boy." Sneered Ikkaku.

Ignoring the comment, Ichigo glared at Toshiro.

'Oi, Shiro! Why didn't you say shit?"

"Do not speak to me in the tone, Kurosaki. And why should I have? I didn't know he was even friends with Yumichika." Toshiro replied.

Before Ichigo could reply, Toshiro spoke again.

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki. I must be leaving now gentlemen. I supposed I'll see you next week at the fool's lesson."

Without another word, Hitsugaya turned away and flicked his wrist in a form of a wave. Soon he had walked out a sight.

Shuuhei and Ichigo turned their attentions back to Ikkaku, who had an unreadable expression on his face. They grimaced, and the looked at each other.

"Well? Aren't you two idiots gonna say anything?"

Baring his teeth, Shuuhei looked over at Ichigo again.

"Let's give him a gang welcome, Ichi-boy."

The two drew back their fists, and popped Ikkaku in the face. Yumichika and Renji came to terms with what had just happened, and tried to hide the grins on their face. The grins became shock when they saw a bloody faced Ikkaku stand up.

"Holy fuck, don't you think you guys sucker punched the man a bit harder than usual?" Renji said in disbelief.

Yumichika put in his two cents. "Shit, Shuuhei, who knew for such a beautifully generic pacifist you could be an even more beautiful man! That punch was a bit less than beautiful though I'm afraid."

Ikkaku was about to throw his own punch when he saw Ichigo and Shuuhei stick their hands out in a cavalier manner.

'Sorry pal, it was just a little welcome. I'm Shuuhei, a normally very non-violent person. This temperamental carrot-top over here is Ichigo. We've met and introduced each other slightly before, but here's to you being one of our friends."

Ichigo's scowl reappeared. "Oh shut the fuck up Shuuhei. Be a man of action for once." Ichigo stuck his hand out further in a gruff manner but with more enthusiasm.

Shuuhei followed suit. They both were shell-shocked when Ikkaku pushed their hands aside. "Be men." Was all he said, before cantankerously shoving mugs of something or other in their hands. "Drink."

Avoiding all awkward little snippets of talking, the men just ignored the past events and acted as if they were all good friends.

'Well from what we've heard from old 'Chika, you're quite the drinker, and quite temperamental, too! You're just like Ichigo, except he's somewhat of a lightweight." Shuuhei said, smiling broadly.

'Fuck off! If you want to talk about lightweights, take a look at tipsy Renji there." Ichsigo replied, the scowl never leaving his face.

"Fuck you, carrot top!" Renj shouted, his words slightly slurred.

"Yeah, point proven." Ichigo smirked.

XXX

At around 11'o clock, Ichigo felt someone nudging his ribs. Ichigo turned to his side and saw a very red Shuuhei pointing to a darker side of the club. Ichigo could barely see what he was pointing to, so he thought nothing of it. Shuuhei urged him towards the direction, and Ichigo decided to walk over to the directed area anyway. As Ichigo made his way through the sea of college kids and lecherous men, something, someone rather, caught his eyes. Ichigo's mouth was opened in astonishment and his fists were balled tightly. Ichigo could feel the blood trickling down his palm. Ichigo saw the short figure with dark midnight hair first, and then he saw those beautiful eyes. Those large, amethyst eyes that used to be filled with coy love and pride stared at him, stared at him now with sadness, but still with that fierce compassion and brazen life he loved, and still desired. It paralyzed him once more. Once more, he was lost in her eyes. It was not until she cocked her finger towards him did he realise he was only now staring at her lingering finger. She sashayed her hips side to side, teasing him, taunting him. Her dress showed off every curve her body had to offer, she was so gorgeous, so beautiful, so damn sexy. Ichigo could hardly contain his libido. The pain of seeing the girl who broke his heart was not enough to keep him away.

When Ichigo finally caught the girl he'd been following, he had nearly lost all of his wits thinking of how to speak to her. He looked around and become conscious of the fact that he was in a rather secluded section of the club. He saw her sitting on by the counter in all her glory. She just sat there, waiting. Waiting for him, he knew. She turned around and saw him, a smirk on her face. He smiled a real smile, though admonish, a smile nonetheless.

"Hey strawberry. Long time no see."

"Yeah.. How've you been?" Ichigo said slightly bitter.

"Missing you.." She whispered quietly.

"What?" Ichigo said, barely hearing her.

**A/N Originally, this chapter was supposed to be very long, because I had written over twenty pages of it in my notebook. (Instead I made it a cliffhanger!) Sadly, I'm in England at the moment, and it is around 3:30 am and my girlfriend wants me to take her to a fucking park. Fan-fucking-tastic, right? Forty fucking degrees out and she wants to go to a park. She must be crazy. Might as well be. Fuck me for being crazy 'bout her.**

**Until the next time I get off my lazy ass! Seeya.**


End file.
